


Thor and Loki: A Love Deeper Than Any I Have Known

by The_Jeremy_Kellerman



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Seinfeld, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Beautiful, Gay, Homoerotica, Homosexual, Incest, Loki - Freeform, Love, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Ragnarok, Romance, Seinfeld - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jeremy_Kellerman/pseuds/The_Jeremy_Kellerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pays Thor a visit in his bedchambers. Suddenly, years of hidden feelings between the two brothers bubble unexpectedly to the surface, and neither of the two gods will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor and Loki: A Love Deeper Than Any I Have Known

One day, in Thor’s bedchambers, in the lofty palace of Asgard, the Thunder God was enjoying the company of his younger brother. The Mischief God, Loki, had come inside for a relaxing visit to his older sibling. From some twilight realm unseen, a strange music, composed of pops and clicks, wafted into the room.

“Ye know well, brother, that ye and I have become very close as of late. Ye might even say that we be the best of friends.” Thor’s voice was steady and cool, suppressing the eager, hidden thoughts beneath the surface of his words.

“We are as two peas in a pod, Thor!” Loki shot back excitedly.

“We are inseparable! It might even be said that we are…bosom friends.” As Thor spoke, he felt his own excitement welling up.

“Do you love me, brother?” Loki had made the first move. Thor was ready with his answer.

“Yea, that I do, Loki.”

“SPEAK IT TRUE!” In the Mischief God’s voice was an eagerness to match the Thunderer’s own, though tempered with uncertainty and self-doubt.

“I love you!”

“I love YOU!”

“I love you MORE!”

“I shall love you now and forever, I want to shout it to all the Nine Realms, Thor!” Loki, it seemed, had had the last word in this battle.

“Oh ho! Are you saying you want to make it a public matter?”

“I do!”

“Yet first, we must make it a matter most…private.” Suddenly Loki was taken aback by the seductive tone Thor’s voice had so abruptly taken.

“What dost thou mean, my beloved Thunderer?”

“I think ye know what I mean, little one. I list to see thine dick!”

“I list to see THINE dick!”

“I desire to see your cock, your plaything, your dipsy-doodle, I want to see your Little Loki, your scrote n’your testes, I wish to see your taint, I would have your taint in my face, I want to be a taint FAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCE!”

“I want to rub my ass all over you! I yearn to spit on my hands and rub them on your cock!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow it down, ye little dork. First, let us hold each other.”

“Hmmkay.” The heat of the brothers’ semi-incestuous lust was suddenly cooled by Thor’s calm and level-headed command to embrace, to feel the depth and strength of their affections. Truly, theirs was a romance without compare. Yet the tenderness of the moment was not to last. Thor whistled in surprise. 

“Whoa, Loki! I feel thine erection! One might say that I am having a predilection…to feel thine erection.” Laughter drifted into the room, as if some audience from that far off-realm had heard Thor’s witticism and been amused. 

“I cannot help myself, Thor! You make me hard!”

“YOU make ME hard!”

“You make ME hard!”

“We are but two brothers, getting hard!” This time, Thor won the final word.

“Well, now I wish to measure our penises…hey, dost thou carry a yard stick?” asked Loki.

“I thought ye would never ask!”

The strange music composed of pops and clicks briefly returned, accompanied by floating white text superimposed over the embraced brothers. It read simply "EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS STAN LEE, AVI ARAD, AND KEVIN FEIGE" before fading away into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful love story inspired by an episode of "The Jerry Seinfeld Program," aka JERRY AND GEORGE. https://vimeo.com/12844556


End file.
